Down to One Little Kit
by SLTheOneAndAwesome
Summary: [Sequel to The Heart of StarClan] Little Gingerpaw was brought to ThunderClan by Starheart as a kit and now a new cat has come to the forest and now natural occurances have been happening frequently causing many cats to die...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young tabby she-cat headed to the lake. A black figure appeared in front of her. The black cat's pelt was covered in frost and her eyes shined like little moons.

The tabby flicked her one ginger ear and stared at the black cat. "Who are you?" the tabby asked.

The black cat smiled and flicked her tail. Her starry pelt was fading.

"Please! Wait!"

As the cat faded away a small pool appeared in its place. _Why do I recognize this place?_

She saw the black starry cat, a white cat and a little tabby kit in the pool.

_Is that me in that pool?_

The young tabby looked forward until she saw a flash of a ginger ear. The tabby flicked her own ginger ear in fear.

_Is that why Starheart's always been so close with me? She saved me from drowning?_

The image of the pool, and the starry black cat disappeared. Now she saw a dark brown tabby she-cat with a white spotted tom and two kits. The white she-cat brought the squirming tabby kit two them, mouthed some words that the tabby couldn't hear and left the kit with the tabby and white tom.

The light tabby padded forward until she heard what they we're saying clearly.

"I'll take care of her, sure thing."

"You sure no one's seen the kits yet?" Starheart asked nervously.

"No one but you and me." The white tom mewed.

The tabby nodded.

The light brown tabby trembled. _If Starheart brought me to ThunderClan then where am I from?_

-------------------

"Gingerpaw?" the tabby heard from the doorway. She woke up and saw her mentor, Starheart.

Gingerpaw walked over and Starheart mewed, "We have dawn patrol. Or did you forget already?"

Gingerpaw flicked her ears and mewed, "Starheart,"

"Yes?" Starheart cocked her head as she listened.

"I-" Gingerpaw heard cats and mewed, "Never mind."

Starheart walked off.

Gingerpaw sighed and thought of her dream. _Could it even be true?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gingerpaw and her sister, Icepaw headed to see their parents, Dewspot and Amberfoot. They headed to the warriors' den and Icepaw ran in. She bounded over to Cloudtail and mewed, "Have you seen Amberfoot or Dewspot?"

"They went out hunting." Cloudtail answered.

"Thanks Cloudtail!" Icepaw bounded up to Gingerpaw. "Let's go,"

Gingerpaw nodded and followed after her. The two were the best of friends, especially after their brother, Foxkit, was killed by a hawk. Icepaw ran over to the Ancient Oak by the lake. Gingerpaw followed her. She then looked from where Icepaw was running and followed the shore of the lake and saw a stream that led up and through WindClan territory.

Gingerpaw ran to the stream. She looked north and saw the stream fed the lake. She headed uphill following the stream.

"Wait! Gingerpaw where are you going?" Gingerpaw heard Icepaw call.

Gingerpaw looked back and saw her white fur running up the hill.

"What are you doing?" Icepaw asked as she caught up.

"There's something up there, I have to see it." Her dream flooded back in her mind as she thought of the starry black cat, her fur glittered with frost.

"What?"

"A pool – a pool of starlight."

"It's broad daylight! You'll never find this pool of starlight now. And we can't try to find it in the middle of the night!"

"I know what it looks like, I'll find it."

"Then I'm coming with you." Icepaw nosed Gingerpaw's ear and mewed, "Someone's got to keep you from trouble!"

"You're the one that gets us into trouble!" Gingerpaw mewed as she raced up the hill.

"Wait up!"

Gingerpaw looked around to see where she was. The stream cut deeply into WindClan territory and it looked like they were about to get back into ThunderClan territory, they were back in the forest but it was still considered WindClan territory. Gingerpaw noticed Icepaw stop a bit behind her. She looked ahead and barely saw but saw it she did – a tiny glimpse of the pool was noticeable.

"We're almost there Icepaw!" Gingerpaw mewed.

"This better be worth it Gingerpaw." Icepaw hissed as she got back to her feet.

Gingerpaw sighed and padded on.

As Icepaw saw the pool she exclaimed, "The Moonpool!"

"What's the Moonpool?"

"The elders told me it's where StarClan talks to leaders and medicine cats."

"So _this_ is the Moonpool…" Gingerpaw mewed.

"Amberfoot said you'd been here already."

"Really?" Gingerpaw stared at the water of the pool.

"Uh huh,"

Gingerpaw thought of her dream when she heard a rustle in the bushes and a scream from Icepaw…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Badger!_ Gingerpaw turned and saw the huge black and white animal staring down at Icepaw.

"Icepaw run!" Gingerpaw hurled into the badger's stomach.

Icepaw backed away and headed back down toward ThunderClan territory. Gingerpaw ran after her.

"We have to tell Brackenstar." Icepaw mewed.

"But then he'd know we skipped training to go to the Moonpool." Gingerpaw mewed.

"Who cares!" Icepaw hissed.

"I do! Brackenstar might let it affect our warrior ceremony."

"Gingerpaw, we aren't even seven moons. _Our_ warrior ceremony is not for _many _moons."

Gingerpaw rolled her eyes as she ran further into ThunderClan territory.

Starheart and Shadowtail ran into them.

"Uh-oh," Icepaw hissed. Shadowtail was her mentor and Starheart was Gingerpaw's.

"Where have you been? Amberfoot had Cloudtail send out search patrols for you!"

Starheart looked at them anxiously through her one eye.

"We're sorry, Starheart." Icepaw mewed.

"Gingerpaw, come with me." Starheart mewed.

"But what about the -" Gingerpaw started.

"I'll tell Brackenstar about the badgers."

"Badgers?" Starheart stared nervously.

"Uh-huh," Gingerpaw mewed.

"Shadowtail, bring her back to camp." Starheart mewed.

Shadowtail nodded and flicked his tail for Icepaw to follow.

"Gingerpaw, where were you?" Starheart questioned her apprentice.

"I was at the Moonpool."

"Why?" Starheart stared curiously at Gingerpaw.

"I had a dream. A starry black she-cat was there." Gingerpaw mewed as she thought of her dream.

Starheart stared wide-eyed at Gingerpaw. "Did she have icy-blue eyes and rings around her tail?"

Gingerpaw nodded, "Do you know who it could be?"

"Moonstream," Starheart stared at the stars slowly appearing in Silverpelt. "She was my daughter."

Gingerpaw stared at her mentor's face. She suddenly looked so sad, Moonstream must have died. "I'm sorry,"

Starheart looked back at Gingerpaw, "What else?"

"Well, you were there." Gingerpaw went on. "I was there as a kit, drowning in the Moonpool."

"And I saved you and brought you to Amberfoot and Dewspot. Right?"

Gingerpaw nodded. "How did you know?"

"It happened." Starheart mewed as she thought back to the day she found Gingerpaw as a kit.

"It did! I'm not from ThunderClan?"

Starheart padded off, leaving Gingerpaw to think of what Starheart just told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(A/N) Guys this is a loooong one so buckle up for a looong ride**

Gingerpaw headed back to camp to see a black and white tom standing in the ThunderClan camp. Cloudtail and Brackenstar sat in front of him listning to him as he talked.

Starheart was behind her staring at him as he spoke. Gingerpaw's eyes turned to slits as she narrowed her eyes, staring at this unwanted rogue.

"- no place back in my home. My forest I used to live in was destroyed. I use to live with a tom, about your age, and the Twolegs destroyed what was left of our barn. He said to go to ThunderClan for shelter, so I came here."

Gingerpaw looked up at Starheart. _Who could he be? Why would he care so much for becoming a Clan cat?_

"Was the cat black with a white mark on his chest and a white tail-tip?" Sandstorm asked as she stared at the new comer.

The black and white tom nodded his head.

Sandstorm stared at him. "That's my brother Ravenpaw! Do you know if he's still alive?"

"No, but we traveled here together, he only made it to a place called the Cave of Rushing Water. Then he stayed there, he was so old and exhausted."

"Brackenstar, can we send some of our younger warriors to get, him?" Sandstorm asked.

"I don't know if he could make it here, he's an elder now, we may have to leave him with the tribe, he probably could make it to Daisy, Mousekit, Hazelkit and Berrykit's farm at the furthest.

Sandstorm sighed and looked at her paws. "Could I go with some of the warriors to see him?"

"I don't know how far you could make it." Cloudtail looked at her sympathetically.

Sandstorm glared at him. She may have been the second oldest elder, only younger than Longtail, she was as determined as the youngest warrior. Squirrelflight looked at her mother and stared at Brackenstar with a hard look, "I'm willing to help her there, or him back. I'm sure if Firestar were still around _he'd_ let us go!"

Brackenstar flinched but still head his gaze.

"I don't know about Firestar, but _I_ am not willing to let one of the elders die because she wants to see some kin."

Sandstorm held her gaze for a bit then headed to the elder's den and Squirrelflight followed, her tail swishing angriliy.

Gingerpaw looked up at Starheart, "Who's Ravenpaw? I had no idea Sandstorm had a brother."

"Ravenpaw's a loner who used to be from ThunderClan."

"You mean, ThunderClan has exiled apprentices before?"

"No he wasn't exiled, Firestar saved him from Tigerclaw, he tried to kill him when he was an apprentice. So Firestar took him to see a loner he knew named Barley and he's lived with Barley since his death.

"So what does that mean?" Gingerpaw asked, "Why doesn't he live closer to here, like at Horseplace?"

"Did the elders ever tell you the tale of the old territory?"

Gingerpaw shook her head.

"I'm surprised, Whitenose is the youngest cat born in the old territory, almost every other cat knows about it."

"So you were born there? What happened?"

"Twolegs lived by our territory, they didn't only come in greenleaf like they do here. They had a thunderpath that cut right through, ThunderClan, ShadowClan and WindClan. They wanted to expand on that thunderpath. They started building and destroyed all four Clans and they're camps. I remember, Ferncloud's three kits died then, Larchkit, Hollykit and Shrewpaw all died. Dappletail, the oldest ThunderClan elder ate a poisoned rabbit that killed her. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Stormfur of RiverClan and his sister Feathertail went. Stormfur and Feathertail were Graystripe's kits."

"Were?"

"Feathertail had died on the journey. Stormfur went to live with the Tribe of Rushing Water to be with his love Brook. The other cats that went were Tawnypelt of ShadowClan and Brambleclaw's sister, and Crowfeather of WindClan.

"Crowfeather is Shadowtail's father isn't he?"

Starheart nodded, "Now Ravenpaw had stayed behind, his barn was infested with the mice he ate. They seemed like an endless supply and they were! I'd been there twice, when Firestar took us to meet him for the first time and when we stayed with him after leaving our territories. I would have _never_ thought he would have run out of fresh-kill."

"So this tom lived with him?"

"Maybe after the Clans left. I never knew he lived with any cat but Barley." Starheart answered.

Brackenstar mewed, "We will allow you to stay for now."

Cloudtail nodded.

Starheart padded over to Brackenstar as the clump of cats started to scatter. Gingerpaw followed her and flicked her ears as she tried to listen.

"Brackenstar, I would like to see the tribe again. Can I take a patrol of cats to the Tribe's cave?"

Brackenstar sighed. "If you wish. But stay there for a day when you get there. Then _come back_. You will be responsible for the cats. And please _don't_ take Sandstorm."

"I can't promise that. She'll follow me. She's my mother, if I know her she'll follow us to the Tribe and back."

"I'm serious Starheart." Brackenstar glared.

Starheart rolled her eyes. "Fine, just _you_ better make sure she doesn't follow me."

Starheart headed to Highledge and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting."

Brackenstar rolled his eyes and hopped up after her.

"We have heard news from a loner that a friend of ThunderClan, Ravenpaw has been with the Tribe of Rushing Water. I will be leading a patrol there. Who's coming with?" Starheart hopped down and a group of cats came to her.

Gingerpaw padded over.

Starheart flicked her tail to Gingerpaw who came over. "You sure you want to go? It's dangerous in the mountains. I've made sure Sandstorm and Graystripe don't come. Don't make me force you to stay behind. I don't want to be responsible for the death of my apprentice."

"Well, you won't have to worry then." Gingerpaw mewed as she headed back to the other cats.

She saw that most of the cats coming were senior warriors.

"So you're going Squirrelflight?" Gingerpaw asked the ginger warrior.

"I want to see Stormfur. I'm sure Brambleclaw would have gone too."

Gingerpaw heard about Brambleclaw, ThunderClan's deputy before Cloudtail. He was Squirrelflight's mate and Amberfoot's father.

Gingerpaw saw Icepaw peering at her from the alcove that was the apprentices' den. Her ears flicked as she decided whether or not to join the patrol. Then she headed back inside the den.

Gingerpaw ran to her sister. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't know if I should, Amberfoot doesn't need to worry for _both_ of us. If something happens to you… look! We already lost Foxkit! I don't need to lose you!"

"Icepaw, I'm not even your sister! You don't need to worry for me and neither do Amberfoot and Dewspot!"

"What do you mean you're not my sister?" Icepaw asked.

Gingerpaw started to explain what Starheart had told her. Icepaw listened and didn't saw a word till Gingerpaw was done.

"You're still my sister. We grew up together! And I don't want to lose you because you're going to be reckless in unknown territory!"

"I'll be careful Icepaw. I'm not going to kill myself." Gingerpaw promised.

Icepaw looked over Gingerpaw's shoulder as she saw the patrol leaving.

"You better go,"

"See ya!" Gingerpaw ran off.

"'Bye," Icepaw mewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gingerpaw went with the patrol through WindClan territory. The moorland breeze blew in her face. Suddenly the wind started blowing in the opposite direction and she caught the scent of a ThunderClan she-cat. "Starheart!"

The white she-cat opened her mouth to say something until she caught the scent too. "Sandstorm! Go back to the camp."

The elderly she-cat opened her mouth to protest. But Starheart interrupted her, "Please, Brackenstar will _kill_ me. Especially if something happens."

"Well to bad." Sandstorm padded on and Starheart sighed.

"Please! You're my mother, I don't want _anything_ to happen to you!"

"Too bad." Sandstorm padded on.

"You are Squirrelflight's mother! You know that!" Starheart padded ahead and Gingerpaw stared in shock as the headed on.

"Are you truly this desperate, Sandstorm? Do you really want to see Ravenpaw badly enough that you may not make it back."

Sandstorm mewed, "I have not seen him since the Clans left. That was seasons ago Gingerpaw. When Squirrelfight, Starheart and Leafpool were apprentices." Gingerpaw's eyes stretched wide.

"Wow…"

Sandstorm sighed and padded ahead leaving Gingerpaw on her own.

As the patrol started to leave the WindClan territory and toward Twolegplace and Horseplace the cats started heading toward a wide Thunderpath and Gingerpaw saw mountains upon mountains. They started climbing up the mountains. Before they even got high up they saw a solid gray tom and a tabby heading down towards them.

Squirrelflight ran over to them. "Stormfur! Brook!"

The tom jumped down first and ran over to her. "Squirrelflight! How are you guys! How's my father?"

"Graystripe's great."

"We were on our way to see you guys. A black tom is with us. It's Ravenpaw. We haven't seen him for so long!"

"We know. There was a tom with him. He came to see us."

"A tom? We met him with a brown tabby she-cat and her kit."

Gingerpaw stared curiously.

"It doesn't matter. Come to the Cave of Rushing Water. You've got to be tired."

The cats trudged on. The cold wind blew in Gingerpaw's face. _This is worse then leaf-bare!_ _And now it's New-leaf!_ _ I can't imagine what it must be like to live up here._

Gingerpaw ran over to where Squirrelflight was talking with Stormfur.

"How do you know him?" Gingerpaw asked as she flicked her ear in his direction.

"He's Stormfur, Graystripe's son that went with me to Sundrownplace."

"Were you one of the four cats who was spoken to by StarClan?"

"No my sister did and I went on the journey to protect her."

"Feathertail?" Gingerpaw asked.

Stormfur nodded as they came to a pile of rocks.

Brook, Stormfur and Squirrelflight sighed as they stared at the rocks.

Gingerpaw headed to the back of the patrol. She's let them mourn. She saw Thornclaw and heard him mew. "I see the entrance to the Tribe's cave." All Gingerpaw saw was water rushing over a cliff, like it did at the Moonpool, except it was higher and faster.

Stormfur and Brook rushed ahead and they went behind the rushing water.

The other cats followed. Gingerpaw saw that there was a cave behind the water. _I can see how the Tribe got its name._

She ran in to where Squirrelflight followed Brook and Stormfur. "Where's Feather?" Squirrelflight asked.

"In the nursery with _her_ kits." Brook answered proudly.

"Congratulations, Brook, you must be so proud." Squirrelflight mewed.

"Amberfoot must have had her kits." Stormfur mewed.

"Two she-cats, Icepaw and Gingerpaw." Squirrelflight mewed, "Actually," Squirrelflight looked to Gingerpaw, "Gingerpaw, come here."

"Yes Squirrelflight?"

"This is Gingerpaw,"

Brook held out a paw in the Tribe's fashion of greeting, "Nice to meet you,"

Gingerpaw stared at the paw strangely then held out her own, "You too,"

"Let's go see Feather's kits." Squirrelflight mewed as she, Brook and Stormfur headed to what must be the nursery.

Gingerpaw saw Sandstorm sniffing at an elderly black tom. He was exactly as Sandstorm and the black and white tom described. There were some other ThunderClan cats and a black she-cat that was looking after him. _She must be the Tribe's medicine cat._

"Night, is he going to be okay?" Sandstorm asked.

The she-cat nodded, "He should be. But I really don't think he could make it past the mountains."

Sandstorm sighed. "There's a horseplace by the foot of the mountains. Could he make it there?"

"Maybe, I wouldn't advise it though."

The black tom looked up at Night. "I can make it to the barn. Easy."

"I'm sure Smoky would take you in if Squirrelflight and Cloudtail brought you there." Thornclaw mewed.

Cloudtail nodded with a smile as he let out a mrow of laughter. Brightheart glared at him. He had taught Daisy, Smoky's mate, to protect her kits, Mousekit, Berrykit and Hazelkit. It had even made Brightheart, his mate, jealous.

Gingerpaw saw a brown tabby watching as a kit, about her age tried to get her to play. The tabby didn't smell like a Tribe cat. She noticed Flamefur, Amberfoot's brother, looking from the tabby to her. Gingerpaw wasn't surprised, she looked _just_ like her other then her ear and tail which were brown. Even their eyes were the same shade of golden-amber. She noticed the tabby look from her to the little white kit, a small tom, playing with her tail.

"_And I saved you and brought you to Amberfoot and Dewspot. Right?" _Starheart's words echoed in her ears.

_ "How did you know?" Gingerpaw questioned._

"_It happened."_

Gingerpaw looked back at the she-cat and the kit that was _exactly her age._

_Could she be my mother?_

Gingerpaw shivered, and padded up to the she-cat. "Hi,"

"Hello," the tabby answered as nudged her kit away from her tail.

"Mother, she looks like Robin." The little tom mewed. He tipped his head as he starred at Gingerpaw's ginger ear.

"She does…" the tabby trailed off. "Bramble go play with the To-Bes."

"Yes mother,"

"So, were you born to your Tribe-"

"Clan,"

"Clan, right,"

Gingerpaw sighed, "No, my mentor found me as a kit."

The tabby stared, "I think you may have been the kit I lost."

Gingerpaw sighed, "I could never know."

"Tell me, did a black and white tom come to where your Clan lives?" now the tabby was serious.

"He claimed to know Ravenpaw."

The tabby's eyes narrowed. "I'll flay that piece of Fox Dung!"

"Do you want to come back with us? He said he was going to stay with the Clan."

"And you let him!" the tabby looked astonished.

"I have no say in it; it's my leader's choice."

"Oh," the tabby looked at Gingerpaw, "I'm Cotton,"

"Gingerpaw," Gingerpaw mewed. She padded away sadly. _I now know my mother!_

Gingerpaw ran to Starheart, "Starheart!"

"You're excited! What happened?"

"I found my mother!" Gingerpaw let her voice drop to a whisper.

Starheart licked her on the top of the head.

"Congratuations, we'll be staying with the Tribe and leaving at dawn."

"Kay,"

Gingerpaw padded off to sleep happily. _Today has been quite the success._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gingerpaw woke up with the sound of thunder rumbling in her ears. She sat up and saw that the lightning was up north. _That's where the Clans are!_

She headed to a peak where she could see the Clans' territory. She saw the lightning was all around the territory, but mostly in ThunderClan. It even seemed to spread towards the mountains.

Gingerpaw headed back down. She ran to the cave as a tree toppled down.

Gingerpaw hissed and ran back to the Cave of Rushing Water.

Gingerpaw saw all the cats staring at the lightning coming closer. Most of the queens had there kits close to them. Even some of the ThunderClan cats stared. The sound of the thunder blocked out the sound of the rushing water overhead.

"Starheart!" Gingerpaw ran to the white warrior and mewed, "The lightning was right by the ThunderClan camp!"

"How would you know?" Starheart's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I may have gone out to check before the thunder came near the cave."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." Starheart mewed. She let her one good eye look around.

By sunhigh the storm had cleared and Starheart was readying the patrol to go back. Ravenpaw and Cotton had decided to come.

Gingerpaw stayed with Cotton and Blizzard most of the time.

As they approached the barn Gingerpaw noticed that Ravenpaw and Sandstorm were starting to get tired.

Cloudtail and Squirrelflight headed into the barn and came out with a cream coloured she-cat. Gingerpaw knew this cat; it was Daisy the she-cat who lived in the Horseplace with her three kits, Smoky and Floss.

"Come inside! Some of you look quite tired." Gingerpaw heard the cream-coloured cat mew.

"Thanks Daisy!" Whitenose mewed.

"I'm sure Smoky won't mind at all." Daisy flicked her tail as the other cats followed.

Sandstorm and Ravenpaw headed to a corner of hay to sleep in.

"Are you going any further?" Daisy nodded her head to the two tired elders.

"If Ravenpaw's up to it." Starheart mewed.

Ravenpaw surprisingly didn't look tired at all. Just that he needed a little nap.

Gingerpaw found that she was surprisingly hungry and went off to find prey.

"Gingerpaw," Gingerpaw turned around to see Whitenose.

"Yeah?"

"We're about to leave."

"Oh! I'll head over there." Gingerpaw followed Whitenose back to the other cats.

Gingerpaw saw the ThunderClan camp. Finally! She was tired!

She ran inside, about to yowl a greeting. Then she saw the cats mourning by Shadowtail.

"What happened?" Gingerpaw stared in shock. She saw cracks in the wall that ran from the top to the bottom of the wall it was on.

"There was a storm. All the cats were hiding in their dens. They even got into the apprentices' den." Leafpool nodded to the wall where the apprentices' den was. It was extremely sheltered by the way it was dug in the wall, only the nursery and Brackenstar's den were more protected.

"Shadowtail was nudging the kits away when Icepaw ran out to help him…"

"Icepaw!" Gingerpaw's eyes widened, "Where is she?"

"In my den. Snowpaw's watching her." Leafpool nodded to her apprentice, Sorreltail's and Brackenstar's kit, sitting by Icepaw's limp body.

"Icepaw!" Gingerpaw ran over to her sister.

Snowpaw glared at her. "What?"

"Shh… she needs to sleep, not now." Snowpaw mewed.

Gingerpaw went over to the apprentices' den. She laid down in her moss and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A piercing yowl broke the silence as Gingerpaw slept. She jumped up and headed outside. Suddenly she realized the ground was shaking!

The cracks in the ground were growing larger! Gingerpaw ran to the nursery. She saw Cotton dangling over the edge of a crack, Blizzard in her jaws. The crack was getting wider and the two cats nearly tottered over the edge.

Gingerpaw grabbed Cotton's scruff and pulled her back just as the ground gave way.

Cotton panted, "Thank you,"

Gingerpaw ran to the apprentices' den to see a wide crack ran right threw the den. At the bottom of it were Flamefur and his apprentice, Silverpaw broken and bruised. Flamefur's neck was snapped in half, insuring his death but Silverpaw had broken limbs alone. She was breathing heavily and wailing in pain.

As the quaking stopped Gingerpaw hopped down a ledge and then to the bottom of the crack. Gingerpaw started licking the younger apprentice until she calmed down. Leafpool peered down at them.

She and Silverpaw's mother, Rosepetal, stared down at the two apprentices. Squirrelflight ran down behind them, rushing to her dead son.

Leafpool and Rosepetal followed her. Snowpaw, Leafpool's apprentice followed last.

Leafpool tried to lift Silverpaw but she cried out in pain. "We can't move her, she'll start bleeding more or break more bones. We'll have to leave her here till she can move." Leafpool explained.

"You're going to leave my daughter to rot in a pit?" Rosepetal hissed. Maplefur, her mate, padded to her.

"Rosepetal," Leafpool let her tail rest, on the young she-cat's shoulder. "We won't leave her to die but if we move her she _will_ die."

Rosepetal sighed and mewed, "Then I'm staying down here too." She hopped up and grabbed some moss from the apprentices' den. She padded over it and tried to make a nest for Silverpaw.

Snowpaw and Leafpool looked at each other, "One of us has to stay near here, and the other has to look after the other cats." Snowpaw mewed.

Leafpool mewed, "You stay here. You know what to do if Silverpaw needs help. I'll look after the other cats."

Snowpaw nodded as she grabbed some moss and stayed at the top of the crack.

"Should I get some poppy seeds for Rosepetal?" Gingerpaw asked.

Leafpool nodded, "And some marigold if you know what it looks like."

"You got it Leafpool," Gingerpaw was about to head to Leafpool's den when the medicine cat mewed, "Give some poppy to Icepaw while you're there."

Gingerpaw nodded. She ran to the medicine cats den. She saw the poppy sitting on a crack on the wall. She grabbed a couple seeds and headed to the corner of the den that the sick cats stayed in. She heard the little pool of water trickle in drops from the high wall that a stream cut through the side of the cliff. Icepaw sat in a nest of sand and moss. Icepaw had scars and scrapes all over her fur but looked fine otherwise. Icepaw smiled and her tail shot up when she saw Gingerpaw pad in.

"Hi Gingerpaw!" she mewed hoarsely. Her voice was very excited, no matter how sickly it sounded.

"You okay? You were worried about _me_ dying on you and you go and get hit by lightning!" Gingerpaw mewed.

Icepaw smiled as she lapped up her poppy seeds. Gingerpaw too Rosepetal's poppy seeds and the marigold back to the apprentices' den to see Snowpaw waiting for her.

"Thanks Gingerpaw." Snowpaw hopped down to the two she-cats and gave them the herbs.

"Hey Snowpaw?" Gingerpaw called down.

Snowpaw hopped up and mewed, "Yeah?"

"Where are _we_ supposed to sleep?"

"That's a good question. Someone must have asked Brackenstar." Snowpaw mewed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Gingerpaw heard Brackenstar call. She headed to the entrance of the apprentices' den.

"Unfortunately, the earth quake has caused quite some destruction. There is a large crack in the center of apprentices' den. Silverpaw is injured down there so we will start repairing the other damages and the apprentices will stay in the nursery.

"The nursery? I was hoping we could stay in the warriors' den." Gingerpaw muttered.

She padded off to the nursery, her new home. She had no one to go to, Icepaw was sick, Silverpaw hurt, Starheart busy and Cotton and Blizzard were talking with Brackenstar.

Talking with Brackenstar…?

Gingerpaw padded over to the three cats.

"Are you sure you would like to join ThunderClan?"

"If Ravenpaw's willing to stay here _I_ sure am." Cotton mewed.

"I don't mind, I get to spend time with my sister now." Blizzard put in happily.

"Then I'll hold a ceremony for you and you'll receive your new names. Welcome to ThunderClan."

Gingerpaw looked at the two new ThunderClan cats and meowed, "You're really going to stay in ThunderClan?"

Cotton nodded, "Of course. Ravenpaw was very important to us. After Barley died my brother and I came upon Ravenpaw's barn. I was pregnant with my first litter of kits, you and Blizzard. I had stayed with Ravenpaw ever since then. And my brother took you away when you were a young kit."

Gingerpaw had never heard this story and was shocked. "Please don't tell me your brother is a black and white tom."

"He is, why?" Cotton asked.

Gingerpaw remembered the strange cat that had brought them the news of Ravenpaw's arrival. If he had been here since she was a little kit then where did he go? How did he know of Ravenpaw's and Cotton's arrival at The Cave of Rushing Water? Why would he only join ThunderClan now?

Gingerpaw could scent the tom and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Cotton seemed to recognize the sent too. She padded over to the tom, an angry glare on her face.

"Cotton! What are you doing here?" the tom mewed. There was a rough but silky tone to his voice. What was he playing at?

"Scar," Cotton spat the name in rage. This was her brother? What could have caused her to hate him so much?

"Actually here I am called Burntail." He flicked his tail that was an ashy colour, like burning soot.

"I don't care what they call you, you still carry on your treacherous past!" Cotton hissed.

Burntail pounced on her and placed a paw on her throat. He slid out his claws slowly as the pricked at her neck.

Gingerpaw ran and knocked him off of Cotton. She scrapped the tom across the face.

"Keep out of this apprentice."

"You better watch how you treat my mother!" Gingerpaw hissed with rage.

"Little Robin, so you didn't drown in that retched pool? My, how you've grown." Gingerpaw watched him circle her, carefully watching his pawsteps. He jumped and she rolled to the side and gripped his shoulder in her teeth. He pushed her off and held his unsheathed claws at her neck.

"Think you can defeat me? Think again." He tried to scratch her neck and barely missed.

"That's enough!" Cloudtail and Brackenstar padded toward them.

Gingerpaw felt she could breathe normally as Burntail's claws were sheathed. He pushed her to the side and padded over to ThunderClan's leader and deputy.

"That apprentice attacked me, I have no clue why." Burntail growled as Gingerpaw slowly made her way to Brackenstar and Cloudtail. Cotton made it first.

"I have no clue how you can even think of trying to protect yourself. Brackenstar, you have a traitor in your ranks!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gingerpaw stared at her mother, anxiously waiting for Brackenstar to answer.

"What proof do you have?" Cloudtail finally asked.

"This tom is my brother; we both lived with Ravenpaw for a short time. I had been pregnant with kits. I had given birth to two healthy kits, a tom and a she-cat. The next morning I woke up to find out the she-cat and Scar were gone." Cotton flicked her tail at Burntail when she mentioned his old name, "Guess who that she-cat is?"

Gingerpaw padded forward, "Me,"

"That's impossible; Gingerpaw was born to Amberfoot, a ThunderClan queen."

"That's not true Brackenstar." Gingerpaw turned to see Starheart at the entrance of the camp.

"What do you mean?" Brackenstar asked.

"I brought her to Amberfoot when she was a kit. I found her drowning in the Moonpool."

"And he admits he had tried to drown me!" Gingerpaw hissed.

"And now he just tried to kill my mother!" Blizzard hissed.

"Has any other cat seen this?" Brackenstar asked.

"I did," Snowpaw came out of the apprentices' den and hissed, "I never did like that cat."

Gingerpaw walked over to her and mewed quietly, "Thanks,"

Snowpaw just nodded.

"Burntail, you are hereby exiled from ThunderClan." Brackenstar hissed.

He flicked his tail and headed out.

"I'll tell the rest of the Clan." Brackenstar mewed and Cotton nodded her agreement.

"If I never see him it'll be too soon." Cotton hissed as blood trickled slowly from her neck. She headed to the nursery and Gingerpaw tried to follow. She tripped over her hind leg.

She turned and saw a deep gash from the top to the bottom of it. _He must have scratched me._ She tried to lift the leg so she could limp on three legs.

Cotton turned and padded over to her. "I think you should go see Leafpool, come."

Gingerpaw leaned on Cotton as she led her to Leafpool's den.

Gingerpaw hobbled inside and sat in the entrance. She turned around and saw a trail of blood.

She faced back into Leafpool's den and saw the medicine cat come out of the area that Icepaw was in.

"What is it with you and your siblings and getting hurt?" Leafpool asked. She was probably thinking of Foxkit and Icepaw.

Leafpool got out some goldenrod, marigold and cobwebs. After treating her leg and putting on the last cobweb Gingerpaw headed over to Icepaw.

"You okay?" Icepaw pointed with her tail to Gingerpaw's leg.

"Fine, what about you?"

"I'm great Leafpool's letting me out of here tomorrow." Icepaw mewed.

"All cats old enough to gather their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting."

The two sisters walked over to the entrance of Leafpool's den. Gingerpaw saw Blizzard and Cotton at the Highledge, _they must be getting their Clan names._

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Blizzardpaw."

Blizzardpaw smiled happily and hopped down from the ledge.

"Your mentor will be Maplefur."

Maplefur padded up to the white apprentice. Blizzardpaw stared at his new mentor curiously.

_He doesn't know he's supposed to touch noses with Maplefur._ Gingerpaw watched as he wondered what the ginger warrior would do.

Maplefur flicked his ears toward where the other cats sat.

Blizzardpaw followed slowly, ears flattened as the cats stared at him.

Cotton padded up to Brackenstar confidently. "And this she-cat will be known as Cottontail. We welcome you as a warrior of ThunderClan."

Unlike Blizzardpaw Cottontail leapt down from Highledge confidently and headed to where Blizzardpaw sat by Maplefur.

As Brackenstar hopped down the cats started to break apart. Gingerpaw padded over to where Blizzardpaw and Cottontail sat.

"Congratz," Gingerpaw mewed as she touched noses with Cottontail.

Cottontail purred and looked to Blizzardpaw, the young tom was glancing around, he was scared. Why?

"What's wrong with you Blizzardpaw?" Gingerpaw looked at her brother curiously.

"Nothing," Blizzardpaw shivered as he said it.

"It's not nothing, c'mon." she flicked her tail for him to follow. She looked up at Cottontail, hoping she wouldn't follow. She nodded and turned as they headed off.

"You know something's wrong Blizzardpaw. Tell me what."

"Burntail's not gone yet."

"What do you mean?"

"A black she-cat came to me in a dream, telling me that he wouldn't leave that easily and as long as he's here, more cats will die."

Gingerpaw and Blizzardpaw headed back to the others. At the camp entrance was Rabbitpaw, a RiverClan apprentice.

"Where's Leafpool?" Rabbitpaw asked looking around for the ThunderClan medicine cat.

"Out getting herbs." Snowpaw explained, "Why?"

"Oh, you'll do, come, Mothwing and Willowfur need, some help." Rabbitpaw flicked her tail so Snowpaw would follow.

"I need more details!' Snowpaw followed anxiously wondering what could have happened to RiverClan.

As Snowpaw left Gingerpaw headed to the apprentices' den to see Silverpaw. Rosepetal wasn't there and Silverpaw was sprawled out, jerking spasmodically. Gingerpaw watched in horror. _Oh no!_

"What's wrong with her?" she asked as Squirrelflight came up behind her.

"Leafpool taught me about this! I never knew a cat who did this so young. I don't know what to do with younger cats."

Gingerpaw saw Squirrelflight leap down to help the young apprentice. She started licking Silverpaw's forehead when Leafpool walked in with a mouthful of catmint.

Gingerpaw ran over to her. "Something's happened to Silverpaw!"

Leafpool rushed over to the apprentices' den. She saw Silverpaw flinching and ran to her den.

She came back with a mouthful of thyme leaves. She hopped down to join Squirrelflight as Silverpaw calmed down.

They fed Silverpaw the herbs and came back up to where Gingerpaw sat.

"Where's Snowpaw? She's suppose to be watching her." Leafpool asked.

"Rabbitpaw said there was an emergency in RiverClan and Mothwing and Willowfur needed her help."

Silverpaw looked up at the cats.

Leafpool looked at her and mewed, "I think we should move her up to my den, I need someone who can watch her at all times and Icepaw's still in there." Leafpool looked at Dewspot who was coming back from a patrol.

"Dewspot can we have some help please?"

"Sure, what with?"

"We need to get Silverpaw up here." Squirrelflight mewed.

Dewspot jumped down and pulled the apprentice up onto the stone ledge. It started to crack from the weight.

"Dewspot move!" Gingerpaw yowled to her father.

Shocked from the sudden drop as the ledge broke free, Dewspot jumped up, Silverpaw rolled over the side but mewling in pain from the sudden drop. Dewspot was clawing his way over the edge. Gingerpaw helped Silverpaw up as Squirrelflight and Leafpool helped Dewspot up.

Dewspot shook his head as he got up, he mewed, "Thanks," he headed back to the warriors' den. Gingerpaw barely saw him as he settled down to take a nap.

"C'mon, let's get you to my den." Leafpool mewed.

Icepaw watched the three she-cats lead Silverpaw into a moss next to her.

"Finally got her out?" Icepaw asked.

Gingerpaw nodded.

"How's your leg?" Icepaw asked.

Gingerpaw licked the cobweb flat and mewed, "Fine," she touched noses with her sister and limped out.

Gingerpaw headed to the nursery and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gingerpaw saw Moonstream. She looked up at the StarClan warrior and mewed, "Why do you come to my dreams and not Starheart's? She's your mother."

"Starheart's destiny has been fulfilled. She no longer _needs_ me to help her through life. Her destiny was fulfilled from the moment Firestar changed her name."

"So why me? Why not a Clanborn cat?"

"That is a choice that StarClan made before I joined them."

Gingerpaw thought of what the black she-cat was saying. _So is there a greater force then StarClan? How do we know they are making the right decisions in our lives?_

"Gingerpaw." Moonstream got Gingerpaw's attention and the young apprentice looked up.

"Let the one who saved her, let her Clan be saved. ThunderClan's destiny be down to one little kit."

"What? What does that mean?" Gingerpaw knew that there was a deeper meaning in Moonstream's message but before she could figure it out she felt a prod in her side.

Blizzardpaw was looking up at her. His eyes were filled with worry. He flicked his ears to the entrance of the nursery, into the open clearing. All the cats sat up, watching as winds came from all direction. They met, all the air swirling together, destroying whatever met their path.

Gingerpaw hid in the entrance. The wind was pulling; it felt like it was going to pick all of the cats up!

As the other cats realized that the wind would pick them up they ran inside their dens. Yellowfur picked up one of her kits but her second was left gazing up at the swirling wind.

As the wind came closer it picked up the little kit. "Dustkit!" Yellowfur yowled attempting to rush over to her kit.

She saw Ferncloud place her tail on the young queen's shoulder. "Don't,"

"I'm not going to let her die in that thing!" Yellowfur hissed.

"I've learned better then any cat; you can't lose yourself if a kit dies. I know you love her, but she's gone, don't kill yourself to save her."

Gingerpaw had heard tales of the four kits Ferncloud had lost, Larchkit, Hollykit, Birchfur and Shrewpaw. Larchkit and Hollykit had died of hunger, Shrewpaw had been killed by a twoleg monster and Birchfur was killed by rats. Ferncloud had lost much more then her four kits, her mate had been killed by badgers, her mother by dogs and her brother, Ashfur had been killed by rats.

Gingerpaw looked back at the swirling wind; Dustkit looked half dead, floating around in there.

Gingerpaw felt sympathy for the poor queen, this was her first litter and has already lost a kit when he snuck out of camp and fell down the cliff. She only had one kit left. Yellowfur had her tail wrapped carefully around her last kit, Spottedkit.

Mudpaw looked up at the wind and mewed, "It's almost gone!"

Gingerpaw noticed the wind lower to the ground and that it was weaker from all directions.

Yellowfur's eyes were on Dustkit as she fell to the ground. "Dustkit!" She bolted after her kit and accidentally tugged Spottedkit onto her side. Gingerpaw nudged the brown kit to her paws.

Yellowfur hung her head as she and her mate, Voletail, came back, Voletail holding Dustkit's limp body.

Spottedkit looked up at Gingerpaw and mewed, "What's wrong with Dustkit?"

Gingerpaw bent her head down and licked the kit on the top of her head, "Nothing,"

"I wanna play!" Spottedkit looked up excitedly at Gingerpaw, hopping the tabby apprentice would agree.

"Go find Mosstail and her kits. I'm sure _one_ of those four kits will want to play." Mosstail had four healthy kits, nothing had happened to any of them, except for little Flamekit who had greencough but had surprisingly survived.

Gingerpaw headed over to where Spottedkit and Flamekit were play fighting. Mosstail rushed over to them and mewed, "Stop!"

Gingerpaw looked surprised at the black and white she cat. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little overly conscious. So many cats have been dying. I don't want some kits claws to slip."

"Mosstail," Gingerpaw put her tail in support on the she-cat's shoulder, "They won't hurt each other. But you are right, so just watch them in case they get a little too violent." She suggested.

"Thanks Gingerpaw," Mosstail nodded as she focused on the two she-cats as they tossed and turned excitedly.

"Now let's play Clans! I want to be a ThunderClan warrior!" Gingerpaw could hear Flamekit mew.

"I want to be Leopardstar!" Spottedkit mewed and pounced on Flamekit.

Gingerpaw padded off to the nursery and slept by Icepaw.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gingerpaw wailed as she stared at the cats mourning by Dustkit's body, "Why is StarClan letting these cats die!"

Gingerpaw turned to see a black she-cat with glittering frost on her fur. Her rings of dark brown fur barely stood out on her tail. "Moonstream!"

The she-cat held a tail to Gingerpaw's lips. "Shh…" and she flicked her tail for the apprentice to come.

Gingerpaw followed and watched as Moonstream led her to the stream to the Moonpool.

"Why do we have to go to the Moonpool?" Gingerpaw asked. Moonstream's figure began to disappear. _Is she losing her connection to the earthly Clans?_ Gingerpaw followed until she was right at the pool.

Gingerpaw lapped some water from the pool and fell asleep.

-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-

"Moonstream!" Gingerpaw padded over to the she-cat. Behind her were all the cats who had died since Burntail came to ThunderClan. "Shadowtail, Flamefur, Dustkit."

"Why are they all dying?" she asked Moonstream.

"Even StarClan doesn't know. All I know is I'm warning you, two more cats will die before this is over. And both of their deaths won't be easy." Moonstream looked like she was about to cry.

"Who's going to die? Moonstream please tell me!" Gingerpaw asked.

"I'm sorry," the cats all faded away and Gingerpaw yowled, "Please! Come back! Moonstream!"

888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-88 8-888-888-888-888-888-888-

Gingerpaw hissed as she woke. She heard a yowl in the distance. She turned around and looked away from the pool.

What she saw made the fur on her neck stand on end and her ears pinned back in fear.

"Fire!" Gingerpaw yowled, "No!"

It had spread through the camp already and all the trees around it. She couldn't save them if she tried!

She saw some of the cats heading to the abandoned twoleg nest outside ThunderClan territory. She dashed over to help the cats.

She saw that they were Mosstail and her four kits with Cloudtail holding Dovekit who was coughing uncontrollably. Mosstail was holding Weedkit as Flamekit and her brother followed far behind. Gingerpaw headed down to pick up Shrewkit.

Behind them Vinepaw and Spottedkit padded over with Spottedkit coughing.

Mousekit was running behind. "Mousekit what are you doing here?" Cloudtail asked as the gray and white tom ran over to help Vinepaw with Spottedkit.

"Daisy, Berrykit, Hazelkit and I saw the fire from our barn." He explained, "Smoky and Floss came to help too."

"Thank goodness." Mosstail mumbled.

Vinepaw padded over and came to pick up Flamekit as they headed to the barn.

As they headed inside the barn Spottedkit mewed, "It's scary in here." She shivered as Mousekit dropped her.

"So, Cloudtail, is the rest of the Clan coming here or should we go get them?" Mousekit asked as he scooped a mouse in his paws.

Gingerpaw looked around and noticed the place was infested with mice! She looked back at the two toms.

"We should go help them, some might not know to come here." Cloudtail looked to Mosstail who watched the five kits tumble over each other, "Will you watch the kits while we get the other cats. Vinepaw and Gingerpaw too?"

Mosstail nodded as Gingerpaw mewed, "I'm going to help. There's nothing wrong with me yet." She looked over at Vinepaw who mewed, "I'll stay here with Mosstail."

"'Kay," Cloudtail and Mousekit bounded off and Gingerpaw followed the two toms.

As they headed to the camp they noticed a gray and white she-cat help Silverpaw out of camp. Icepaw was on Silverpaw's other side and Cloudtail mewed, "Hazelkit, Icepaw follow me." He started leading them to the abandoned twoleg nest.

As Mousekit dashed into the hollow Gingerpaw followed, noticing Brackenstar help Amberfoot out of the camp, she was coughing horribly. She was weak from inhaling so much smoke. _No!_ Amberfoot had adopted her into ThunderClan when she was a kit.

_Two more cats will die before this is over. And both of their deaths won't be easy._ Moonstream's words echoed in her head. _No not Amberfoot!_

Gingerpaw had to trust Brackenstar to lead her to the twoleg nest as Mousekit meowed to Brackenstar, "Take her to the Nofur nest by the Thunderpath!"

Gingerpaw saw Cottontail leading Mudpaw and Blizzardpaw out of the camp.

Two creamy long furred cats led Sandstorm and Ravenpaw out of the camp. Rainwhisker went to help them. Dewspot and Rosepetal were leading an unconscious body out of the camp. _Please don't be dead,_ she prayed for the cat. Sorreltail had Snowpaw in her jaws and Whitenose helped Maplefur as he nodded off.

Squirrelflight and Leafpool each had one of Palefur's kits. Palefur helped her father, Spiderleg out of camp.

Graystripe and Thornclaw were slowly walking out of camp. Both of the elders were at the entrance waiting for some cat to help them. Brightheart, the youngest elder rushed over to help Longtail. Wheatpaw was trapped under a fallen rock.

Gingerpaw ran to help the apprentice. Pinetail and Grassclaw ran out with one of Pinetail's kits in their jaws.

_Who else is there to help… Starheart!_ Gingerpaw couldn't see her. Two_ more cats will die before this is over. And both of their deaths won't be easy._ Gingerpaw wanted to cry, _Not and Amberfoot and Starheart!_ Gingerpaw hissed as she picked up Palefur's third kit and headed out of camp.

She followed the cats to the twoleg nest. She saw Cloudtail counting cats. "Brackenstar, the only cats left are Starheart, Gingerpaw and Flowerkit." But as Cloudtail saw them come he corrected himself, "That leaves Starheart…"

Gingerpaw sighed. _Why her! You knew she was going to die to. StarClan, why did you take her?_

Gingerpaw and many cats stayed by the entrance to the twoleg nest. Eventually some twolegs came with shiny things holding water. They poured the water onto the fire and eventually they stopped it all. Then they went away.

The Clan went back to camp. Gingerpaw and Icepaw and all the other apprentices headed to their den. Inside Starheart was coughing; she was stuck in the crack that was never filled in.

"Starheart!" Gingerpaw jumped down to help her.

"Gingerpaw, is everyone else okay?"

"Everyone but Amberfoot. She's been doing nothing but coughing."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"No she won't," Gingerpaw flicked her ginger ear and mewed, "StarClan told me two cats would die. They never told me which ones. I never thought one would be you!"

"Don't mourn for me yet, Gingerpaw, StarClan has told me that these terrible things won't stop till Burntail is out of the forest."

"I know! But, I can't be the one to stop him!"

Starheart coughed and Gingerpaw mewed, "Please, don't die, your more like a mother to me than Amberfoot or Cottontail."

"Gingerpaw, I've learned that StarClan takes lives when they must be taken."

"What do you mean?"

"Moonstream was killed very young in battle. Tigerstar had taken over her mind and she did horrible things. She attacked me when I was at the Moonpool. I accidentally slashed her neck."

"That's horrible!"

Gingerpaw looked to Starheart when her eyes closed.

"_No!_"

Gingerpaw hopped out of the crack and went to find Brackenstar. "Brackenstar-"

"I'm sorry Gingerpaw, Amberfoot's dead," Brackenstar mewed.

"Starheart is too,"

"I'm sorry Gingerpaw. We'll mourn for them tonight."

Gingerpaw headed to the clearing to see Amberfoot's limp body.

Icepaw and Blizzardpaw flanked her as they headed to mourn for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gingerpaw gulped as she stared at the two dead bodies lying in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. _StarClan, will any other lives be lost?_ Gingerpaw silently asked her warrior ancestors

Gingerpaw stood up and her two siblings, Icepaw and Blizzardpaw looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" Icepaw asked. She and Blizzardpaw both got up and followed Gingerpaw.

"Nothing,"

"Please," Icepaw and Blizzardpaw mewed together.

Gingerpaw rolled her eyes as both of them followed her.

"C'mon, Gingerpaw!" Icepaw mewed.

"What's wrong?" Blizzardpaw asked.

Gingerpaw stared at the ground.

"C'mon!" Blizzardpaw nudged her until she looked him directly in the eyes, "What's wrong."

She stared at his amber eyes and mewed, "I knew they were going to die! Both of them!"

Blizzardpaw looked to Icepaw. They both knew how much both of the she-cats meant to her.

"Gingerpaw," Icepaw cocked her head to try and look at Gingerpaw as she stared at the ground, "It wasn't your fault."

"StarClan told me to go to the Moonpool. They told me two cats dear to me would die. While I was there the fire started!"

"How is that your fault?" Blizzardpaw asked.

Gingerpaw ran away from them. She headed to the cliff where she usually mused.

"Let's see, I've already done that… Perfect!" Gingerpaw heard a voice mutter.

Gingerpaw turned and saw, no other then Burntail, using his paws to draw something in the sand.

He padded away and Gingerpaw crept slowly to what he drew. It looked like squiggles over a circle.

_What?_ Gingerpaw stared at it, trying to figure out what it was. Gingerpaw's ears perked up as she heard something come closer. She ran to a holly bush and stared at Burntail return with moss soaked in water. He squeezed the water onto his design. Then he ran away. Suddenly water rose up from the lake.

_It's going to flood the camp!_ Gingerpaw realized with horror. Gingerpaw stared at the design as she clambered out from under the holly bush. She swiped her paw over the design. Suddenly the water disappeared. _So _he_ was the cause of those disasters! He killed all of those cats!_ Gingerpaw hissed as she headed to the camp entrance.

Gingerpaw ran to Brackenstar. "Brackenstar! I know the cause of all these disasters!"

All the cats stared at her, especially the kin of those who died. Brackenstar flicked his head to the direction of his den. Gingerpaw explained about all she had seen. Brackenstar cocked his head as he listened.

"Hmm, alright, we'll tell the Clan." He and Gingerpaw headed out of his den and Brackenstar called, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Gingerpaw hopped down as Brackenstar started to explain her discovery. He concluded saying, "If anyone sees that tom, kill him." His eyes flashed with rage. No cat was going to kill _his _Clan. Brackenstar was very protective when it came to cats killing his warriors.

Icepaw and Blizzardpaw came to her, their white pelts mingled with her tabby pelt as they flanked her and the three headed to the apprentices' den.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gingerpaw was on dawn patrol with Icepaw and their new mentors, Cottontail and Cloudtail.

Gingerpaw saw a flash of black and white fur. _Burntail!_ Gingerpaw dashed after the fur. He pinned down the cat and saw it was indeed Burntail.

Cloudtail came running next. Burntail pushed Gingerpaw to the side and pinned the white warrior down by the neck. Cloudtail tried to push him off with no success.

Gingerpaw dashed to his side and knocked the black and white tom off of Cloudtail.

Icepaw and Cottontail came to help them. Cottontail attempted to bite his neck. Burntail tossed her to the side.

"I'm ashamed to call you my sister, can't even hurt a cat open for attack." Burntail lept up and bit her shoulder. Using his hind legs he pinned her to the ground. He lifted his jaws up, Cottontail squirming in pain until Gingerpaw heard a crack.

Cottontail yowled in pain as Burntail dropped her. Gingerpaw saw her shoulder was twisted and bleeding horribly. Gingerpaw turned to face him. _Fight me! If you kill me at least I'll join the ranks of my warrior ancestors. You sure won't go there!_

Burntail jumped for her neck and easily got a grip. Gingerpaw saw he left his shoulder open for her teeth. She managed to catch her teeth in easily. She tugged her teeth back and Burntail came with them. Burntail, shocked by the sudden pull lost his grip. Gingerpaw easily bit his neck. She pulled back, and saw she had a piece of his flesh in her jaws.

Gingerpaw spat it out and stared at Burntail's limp body. _I just killed a cat!_ Burntail's neck was gushing with blood. Gingerpaw ran back to camp. _No,_ Gingerpaw ran back to her den. Padded in the moss and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gingerpaw saw two cats waiting side by side. _Moonstream and Starheart!_

"You've completed your destiny Gingerpaw," Moonstream mewed. She came forward to touch noses with her.

Gingerpaw flinched back. "You're celebrating the fact that I killed some cat!"

Starheart stepped forward, "No, you didn't kill any cat. You killed a cat who would have doomed your whole Clan."

Gingerpaw backed away from them. They were right but she knew that she would never get over the fact she had killed a cat, no matter how evil he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two she-cats faded away and Gingerpaw woke up with a yawn. Gingerpaw padded out of the apprentices' den. She found that she and Icepaw were the only ones in the den.

_Cloudtail and Cottontail must have let us sleep in after yesterday_.

Gingerpaw ran to where Brackenstar was talking with Snowpaw and Leafpool.

"- and Snowpaw received her name at the Moonpool last night. She is now Snowcloud."

_That's not fair! She's younger then I am! How could she have gotten her name already?_

Gingerpaw looked at Brackenstar to see he was as surprised as she was.

Brackenstar nodded and padded over to Gingerpaw. "I heard about what you did yesterday. And there have been no problems lately. I would like to give your and Icepaw your warrior names."

Gingerpaw stared at her paws. This was an honour but she felt that she would be honoured for the wrong reasons.

"Give Icepaw her name, I don't want mine." Gingerpaw ran outside the camp to see the bright sunhigh light.

She saw a white pelt follow her. "Icepaw, I want to be alone!"

"I heard you reject Brackenstar's offer to become a warrior. We've only been training for five moons! This is a huge honour!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Icepaw touched her nose to her sisters, "Foxkit is watching us."

Gingerpaw thought about her ginger brother. "I don't want my warrior name. I killed a cat Icepaw!"

"Gingerpaw, do you _know_ how mouse-brained that sounds! As warrior we will _at least_ kill a warrior."

"Maybe," Gingerpaw sighed. "Your right, I'll tell Brackenstar I changed my mind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I, Brackenstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Icepaw and Gingerpaw looked at each other. Both smiled happily.

"Icepaw, Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Gingerpaw mewed.

"I do," Icepaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Icefrost. StarClan honours your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Brackenstar bent his head over Icepaw's and she licked his shoulder.

"And Gingerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Gingerear. StarClan honours your courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Brackenstar bent his head over Gingerpaw's and she licked his shoulder.

"Icefrost! Gingerear! Icefrost! Gingerear!" the cat's chanted below them.

Blizzardpaw was the first cat to run over to them. He was followed by closely by Mudpaw.

Blizzardpaw nodded to them and they both pounced on him, claws sheathed.

"You formal furball!" Icefrost meowed as the two she-cats got off of him. He hissed playfully and ran off with Mudpaw.

_Is it just me or do they spend _too_ much time together?_ Gingerear thought as she saw her brother pad off with the golden tabby.

"C'mon, we have to sit vigil." Icefrost flicked her tail to the hollow's entrance.

Gingerear followed her eagerly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I decided to double post again for the long weekend.**

Gingerear felt the cold night winds buffet her fur. _I can't wait till sunrise_. She shivered as she looked to Icefrost.

Her sister was shifting her paws as she stared at the forest beyond. A bit of light was coming up, showing that sunrise was coming.

Blizzardpaw came out with Mudpaw. Behind them were their mentors, Maplefur and Spiderleg.

"Cold vigil?" Blizzardpaw asked.

Mudpaw had a scornful look on her face. She whispered something into Blizzardpaw's ear. Blizzardpaw flicked his ears as he listened.

Gingerear glared at her. Mudpaw had been made an apprentice three quarter moons before Gingerear and Gingerear had already become a warrior.

"See ya!" Blizzardpaw ran off and Mudpaw ran to follow. Their mentors slowly walked after them, knowing they were going to have to make their apprentices wait.

Cloudtail came out of the hollow with Skykit, his daughter, Whitenose's kit from her latest litter.

Gingerear looked to her little cousin who mewed, "Can I hunt with you, Cloudtail?"

"No, go back to Whitenose."

"But I want to hunt!" Skykit complained.

Cloudtail rolled his eyes. "I was just like you as a kit, but _I_ bothered Firestar. Now go back to Whitenose, don't get into trouble, okay?"

"I'll _try_." Skykit padded off.

"So, how are ThunderClan's two newest warriors?"

"Great!" Icefrost mewed happily.

"Go sleep,"

"Thank you, Cloudtail!" Gingerear ran into the camp and almost turned into the apprentices' den.

Icefrost followed and meowed, "We go to the _warriors'_ den."

"Right," Gingerear yawned as she headed to the warriors' den.

Both fell asleep, but for Gingerear, she had no dreams of StarClan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gingerear awoke without StarClan's guidance. Moonstream's words rung in her ears.

_Gingerpaw mewed, "Why do you come to my dreams and not Starheart's? She's your mother."_

_"Starheart's destiny has been fulfilled. She no longer needs me to help her through life. Her destiny was fulfilled from the moment Firestar changed her name." Moonstream answered._

Gingerear stayed down with her head on her paws as she thought; _does this mean my destiny is fulfilled? _

Gingerear got up and went to Starheart's grave. _Have I fulfilled my destiny, or is there more that StarClan wish me to do?_

As Gingerear padded away she could have sworn she heard a voice whisper, _The path StarClan have laid out for you goes much further._

Gingerear stared back at the grave. _Maybe my destiny isn't complete _quite _yet._

her eagerly.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Gingerear laid down by Vinetail. He looked down on three kits that we're by Gingerear's belly. One white, one pure black and the final one was gray-blue.

"Starkit, Moonkit, and Mistkit," Gingerear mewed as she stared at the kits beside her. _Starheart, Moonstream…_

"They are beautiful," Vinetail mewed as he looked to his sister, Mudfoot and her two kits Frostkit and Honeykit. Her mate Blizzardwind sat beside her as their kits tumbled together.

Gingerear looked to her sister Icefrost with a swollen belly, her own kits would come soon. Gingerear thought of all the adventures and dangers in her life and thought, _May StarClan make there lives as great as mine was._

**It's over!**


End file.
